Volzure (Life Form)
The Volzure (pronounced vohl-zoo-rey) life form is a land-based being that primarily resides on the planet Psi, located within the MainVerse Dimension of ne''Twork. Average Stats Average Height: (Male) 150 cm, (Female) 145 cm Average Weight: (Male) 50 kg, (Female) 47 kg Appearance Volzure are a humanoid life form. Their main physical characteristics are tall ears, a tail and a small stature. A Volzure’s face bears a mild resemblance to foxes. There is a split in fur color created by a fur outline that extends from below the nose around the head. The fur above this divide is the “outer fur” color, and the rest being the “inner fur” color. Their ears are tall and somewhat wide, the inside partly facing sideways and being of inner fur color. A Volzure’s eyes are large, slightly resembling a curved tear tilted on its side. Volzure have a fur outline that extends across the top of the chest and downward, converging at a point above the crotch area. The color of the fur within this outline is the inner fur color, with the remaining fur of the torso being the outer fur color. A Volzure’s arm has a fur division at about the forearm, where the remainder of the arm down to the hand is the inner fur color and everything above this division is the outer fur color. The tail a Volzure possesses is large and fluffy. It begins right above the buttocks and extends slightly upwards. There is a division in fur color near the tip of the tail; the area above this division leading to the tip of the tail is the inner fur color, and the remainder of the tail is the outer fur color. The base of the tail is slightly thin and expands as it progresses. The legs of a Volzure are thin and curved. The thighs are slightly curved outwards (outer fur color), and the calves are curved backwards (inner fur color). A Volzure’s feet naturally arched upwards, with the heel above ground and the main support being placed on their three toes. A Volzure’s leg has a fur division right below where the calf begins, where the remainder of the leg down to the foot is the inner fur color and everything above this division is the outer fur color. History Once the Hanezi, Aerian and Devian life forms were designed, The Creator thought of how to design a ground based life form with a specific purpose, as the Hanezi were simply a “blank slate” that happened to lack the natural capability to fly. Since the Hanezi were so well-rounded, the Devian given high physical power and the Aerian having superior air speed, The Creator envisioned this fourth life form to be a fast ground-based entity capable of highly fluid motion. This new life form would thus be small and compact, able to slip through small spaces in a figurative and literal sense. To highlight these traits, the Energy Types that would be associated with this life form are Water Energy (for fluidity) and Light Energy (for speed). After finalizing these traits, the idea for the Volzure life form was finished. Unique Abilities Volzure are designed to embody traits of speed and fluidity, so they possess several traits to accentuate these traits. Volzure are gifted with a physiology that gives them a natural Agility of 120. With extensive training, it is possible to reach a maximum agility of 240. This makes them the fastest ground-based life form and also the fastest life form in the MainVerse Dimension. Like Aerians, Volzure were given an adaptation that allows for the rapid movement needed to support these high speeds. Rather than increasing Physical-F Energy circulation speed, the body of a Volzure is highly efficient at utilizing P-F Energy for physical tasks, allowing them to travel large distances while consuming little P-F Energy compared to other land-based life forms. This quality of efficient P-F Energy usage also allows Volzure to easily increase their amount of free P-F Energy to use through efficiency training. In order to keep up with the high speeds that they can reach, The Creator also gave Volzure the fastest Psychic Energy travel speed of all life forms. This means that their reflexes are above that of any other life form in neT''work, allowing them to “slip away” from opposing attacks up to the last moment. This trait also speeds up the activation of a Volzure’s EnerGenes, as the Psychic Energy molecule(s) containing activation instructions will reach the intended EnerGene Center(s) faster in comparison to other life forms. All Volzure regardless of Race have the capability to create Energy Types from their tail, as the extra four EnerGene Centers within their anatomical makeup resides within it. This allows for a greater degree of flexibility in utilizing EnerGenes, as the additional limb with which Energy Types can be created opens up possibilities for additional means of offense of defense.Category:Volzure Category:Life Forms